First
by Bubulona
Summary: A mix of free writing and boredom. Just something that popped into my head while waiting for an episode of Avatar: The Legend Of Korra loaded. Sorry for the mistakes but I really wasn't focusing on grammar and I'm too lazy to edit anything. XD


"I'll go get it," I offered, and before I could turn around he gripped my wrist.

"I'll go with you," he said.

We went to the kitchen. I shivered a little— being in a wet bathing suit wasn't helping with the breeze, but then I wondered how he managed not to shiver if he didn't have his shirt on and only his swim trunks.

"So…" I started. I drummed my fingers against the table.

He hesitated about something but then made up his mind. "There's something I wanted to do but the other kept interrupting us."

"And that is?"

But he didn't answer. He took a step forward and I one backward. Soon my back was against the cool and hard wall, and his arms were on either side of me not allowing me to leave.

For once his groomed dark hair was all ruffled and wet making him look somewhat daring. His eyes, light brown when a in a good mood, were in a color which made me hard to decide whether it was brown or hazel. But there was an intense expression which I could see through his glasses. He seemed to be waiting for something.

I'm not stupid; I knew that our friendship had turned into something else.

My lips parted to whisper something, yet he brought one slender and agile finger to my lips. He shook his head and I felt myself blush. He took my glasses off and placed them on the table, he did the same with his. I'm not quite sure who leaned first—I suppose him because I felt his forehead touch mine.

Was he hearing how loud my heart was beating?

He slowly brought his hands to my bare waist to pull me closer and I felt my body pressed against his. After that, he brought them to cup my cheeks. I brought my hands to his well-formed chest. I tried to look at somewhere—anywhere— that wasn't his face and I concentrated on my hands. I hadn't noticed how they were shaking—how _I _was shaking.

He tilted my chin to meet his eyes. I had no choice but to close my eyes and let my breath mix with his. And I knew what was coming. And the truth was that there wasn't anyone better for this than him. I trusted him with my life. I was willing to do this for I felt the same way.

Then I felt it. It was soft and gentle; barely touching my lips. That was how he was. Giving me the option to pull back, only that I didn't and he did. When I opened my eyes I stared at him just like he was staring at me. I brought my fingers to my lips and then to his then to his hair. He tucked my curly wet hair behind my ear. I knew he wanted to utter something but I wouldn't— couldn't— let him.

This time it was my turn.

I lowered his head and I got to my toes and I kissed him. He gladly answered back. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms were going to my waist and then my hips. The kiss got deeper. It was…intoxicating.

My first kiss. Well, my first kiss as in a real first kiss. A peck on the lips from kindergarten doesn't count for me.

I don't know how long we spent doing that but it didn't matter. We were disappointed to pull away for the lack of air. We blushed and then grinned like idiots.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispered against my lips.

"Believe me, I'm in the same situation," I said before he captured my lips again for a quick kiss. I looked at him and he did something which he knew I loved. He hugged me tightly and nuzzled his head on my neck, his breath sending shivers down my spine. I gasped quietly and he chuckled.

"I want to tell you something," we both said at the same time. I guess we wanted to say the same thing.

"I—" we began yet were interrupted.

"Guys, why are you taking so long?"

_You've got to be freaking kidding me!_

He rolled his eyes and sighed. I giggled and took his glasses to put them on him. Then I did the same with mine.

"How are we going to tell them?" I asked.

"We'll think of that if they don't know already," he assured him as he slipped his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

* * *

A/N: a mix of free writing and boredom. Just something that popped into my head while waiting for an episode of Avatar: The Legend Of Korra loaded. Sorry for the mistakes but I really wasn't focusing on grammar and I'm too lazy to edit anything.


End file.
